


Hit Me Hard

by FrozenMemories



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Mac and Jack have an emotional reunion.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Hit Me Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watch _that episode_ or anything else past S3 but I still felt compelled to write this.

The force of Mac’s flat hands on his chest sent Jack tumbling several steps backwards. The expression of mad fury on his face was troubling and unexpected, though well deserved. Jack knew Mac had every right to be angry and so he did nothing to ward off the blow of Mac’s balled up fist, connecting hard with his shoulder.

“How dare you?” Mac yelled at him, both hands now flying around him, landing alternating punches on his shoulder and bicep.

Instinct made Jack raise his forearm to shield himself, but he took every hit in stride.

“Five months, Jack!” Mac raged on, “I haven’t heard from you in over a year and then you let me believe you’ve been dead for _five months!_ ”

Mac’s knee smashed hard into the side of Jack’s thigh while he grabbed fistfuls of Jack’s leather jacket.

Jack remained quiet. No amount of _sorry_ could ever make up for the pain he knew he had caused Mac.

Another hard shove and he collided with the kitchen counter - one more bruise he was going to feel for days. He took a harsh breath and held out his arms to keep Mac away long enough to right himself. Mac used the moment to grab Jack above the elbows and pull him forward until he almost doubled over. Then Mac’s knee came up and drove into his stomach.

Jack groaned.

“Mac,” he wheezed and clamped his arm across his midsection. That last blow had really hit home.

“Mac, it’s enough, you’re hurtin’ me.”

Mac huffed, his voice bordering on crazy when he spoke, “Yeah?”

He was panting as heavily as Jack was.

“What about you hurting me?”

His fingers were digging sharply into Jack’s sore muscles but the beating had stopped and Jack was grateful for that.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Mac kept yelling, his eyes still clouded in anger.

Jack could only shake his head.

“You know what it’s like, sometimes you have to make decisions like that.”

It was a feeble attempt at justification; Jack knew had it been the other way around it would have destroyed him. The thought of Mac back at home had been what kept him going for years, he wouldn’t have lasted if he had thought Mac gone.

“I held your goddamn dogtags in my hand, Jack.”

Mac looked up at him, red faced. Something softened though, the moment their eyes met and Jack felt his lip tremble with held back emotions. Mac’s eyes narrowed in determination, his nostrils flaring with every deep breath, and for a moment time seemed to stand still.

A wet shimmer began to cloud Mac’s eyes and Jack felt his own well up.

“I’m so sorry, hoss.” His voice cracked.

Mac sniffed and tightened his grip on Jack’s arms, making the leather creak. Before Jack could register what happened next Mac pulled him in and threw his arms around his shoulders. Reflexively, Jack hugged back with all the strength he could muster, while Mac began sobbing into his neck.

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, over and over, as he surrendered to his own tears and his hand found the back of Mac’s head.

He had missed the feeling of Mac’s solid body held close to him, missed the smell of Mac’s hair. As he cradled Mac closer, inhaling his scent and his sheer presence, he slowly felt the reality of the situation sink in. After almost three years spent in most dire circumstances it was hard to believe he was really back.

Mac stirred in his arms, a shiver running through him, as he adjusted his tight embrace. Jack squeezed his eyes shut against the sting of salt and buried his nose deeper into Mac’s hair. They stood like that for a small eternity, no words traded between them, just arms and hands roaming and holding. The only noises that cut through their reverent silence were occasional muffled sobs and sniffles.

Jack would have been content to spend the rest of the day standing in Mac’s kitchen, wrapped around the man. It was the sole reason he had come to Mac’s house before he even bothered to go anywhere else.

The sensation of hot breath against his neck intercepted the direction of his thoughts. Slowly but surely Mac was pressing kisses into Jack’s skin.

Jack smiled.

His hands found Mac’s cheeks and he gently peeled his face away.

“Are you sure?”

Mac looked at him hazily and nodded. His hands fell to Jack’s hips. Jack guided their foreheads together and breathed deeply.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered into the small space between their mouths. Mac bridged the distance with a tilt of his head and soon they melted together in a desperate kiss.

Jack hadn’t dared to dream that Mac would wait for him, would still want him like this. He hadn’t even bothered to imagine what their reunion could have looked like, he’d just known he needed to come _home._

And here he was.


End file.
